Lucky Day
by anonchild
Summary: Literally falling off the Cheeerio pyramid and injuring her ankle, Quinn's day couldn't get any worse...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody!**

**Let's just say this happened early Season 2 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Santana, I m going to kill you," said Quinn through gritted teeth. It was the second time since they got out of the freakin' auditorium that her second in command <em>accidentally<em> slipped (nothing major, just a little slide) on the damned, thankfully deserted, hallway. Quinn wouldn't normally have a problem with Santana's huge ass kissing the floor; heck, she would probably mock the Latina and laugh out loud at her clumsiness. She's not laughing today though...not when half her body weight is being carried by her two on-and-off best friends. _Goodness... not today..._

"Geez Quinn, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose," Santana said with an eye roll. "Besides, it's not my fault the pyramid came tumbling down." Quinn didn't miss the ridicule in the Latina's tone and she definitely didn't miss the mocking smile that came with it. "And the slushy you threw at Berry earlier made the floor slippery. So, I say it's your own damned fault, Q."

Something sizzling swelled inside Quinn's chest. She stopped and faced Santana with fire dancing in her hazel eyes, "I swear the next time-" _Fuck! God, that hurt!_ Quinn let out a groan as she realized that she unintentionally put her injured foot down. Her living crutches looked at her with concern. Well, at least one of them did.

"D'you want me to carry you instead?" It was Brittany, of course. "I could carry you like a bride or like a sack of pota-

"It's ok, Britt. We're almost there anyways." The mental image of the taller blonde carrying her like a bag of potatoes was not a pretty sight.

"Okay. Though you know I could carry you, right? San said that you're heavy as a whale now after you had Beth but she's wrong. 'Cuz if you are then we wouldn't be able to hoist you up that pyramid." Brittany paused for a moment to think then continued with, "Though the pyramid did collapse so maybe-

"I'm fine walking, Britt." Quinn didn't like where Brittany's sentence was heading.

"We're doing all the walking. You're hobbling," said Santana with an infuriating smirk. "I vote for the potato sack carry."

Hazel eyes met brown ones with fury for the second time, "Really, I'm good walking."

Brittany nodded then turned her attention to Santana. The usual softness in the blonde's eyes hardened. "San, be nice. Quinn's hurt so we should be taking extra special care of her."

Quinn could tell that Santana was itching to say something venomous but Brittany's gaze shushed her up.

"Say sorry, San."

Though in pain, Quinn couldn't stop the chuckle coming from her bloody and bruised lips. _The owner of that damned foot who made contact with my face is so gonna be dead... or even better, kicked off the Cheerio's. _

Santana gave Brittney an incredulous look before saying, "You're kidding, right? It's not my fault Q-ball here made the freakin floor slippery."

"San..."

"Okay, you know what, I'm blaming the smurf instead."

Brittany was about to say something but Quinn just had to cut her off. As much as she enjoys seeing Santana whipped, she is desperate to get to that clinic and then hopefully go home. God knows how bad this day is already going. "It's fine, Britt. Being nice'll kill her. Santana'll melt or crumble before us." Pain or no pain, she just couldn't help jabbing at the She-Satan. "Wouldn't want someone to slip on the floor because of her ashes."

Expecting a fierce comeback, Quinn was surprised when Santana kept her mouth shut and just rolled her eyes. Santana then turned to Quinn and adjusted the injured blonde's arm around her own neck and shoulder. Quinn swore she heard the Latina murmur something along the lines of _heavy bitch_ before resuming their agonizing trudge to the school clinic.

They were almost there and the head-cheerleader could already imagine the soft white bed and that heavenly ice on her sore ankle. _Oh shit. My freakin' ankle_. The sudden urge to hit somebody overwhelmed her. Santana would be the perfect target but said girl is busy holding her up at the moment so striking her would result in a more painful injury. She doesn't doubt that Santana would permanently maim her in a heartbeat. _Shit..Shit..Shit._

It was already nearing Regionals so an injury would be the worst thing possible at the moment. Sure, she's got a bloody lip and the small cut above her left eye fucking stings, and yeah, her ribs are also a little sore but it was that damned ankle that could really jeopardize her spot. Her _newly regained_ spot at that. Coach Sylvester's going to kill her. She needs this competition if- "Santana! Fuck, I m really going to murder-

"Sorry, sorry," said Santana and Quinn thought that maybe she actually heard a hint of remorse and sympathy from her frenemy's apology. "But damn, Q, maybe you should ask the doc something for that swearing problem of yours." _Maybe not. Oh God, I should've just crawled..._

"We're here!" Brittany sounded so excited that Quinn was scared the taller blonde would jump up and down. Thankfully, Brittany's foot stayed firmly planted on the ground as she knocked on the school clinic's door. "Everything's going to be alright now, Quinnie-Puff."

Quinn was so relieved to hear footsteps from the inside getting closer to their side of the door that she let Brittney's degrading nickname slide. _Finally. Things couldn t get any worse, right?_

The door swung open revealing a beaming Jacob Ben Israeli sporting a band-aid on the bridge of his nose. "The Doctor will see you now." He then skip-walked passed them, a smug look plastered on his face.

_Okay, that was not creepy at all._

The trio continued their way inside the now empty clinic and sat themselves on one of the pristine looking infirmary beds as they waited for Dr. Grey or the school nurse to meet them. Quinn was already replaying the accident as clearly as possible in her head so that she could explain it properly to Dr. Grey when...

They heard shuffling inside the doctor's office. "I'll be right out!" called someone from the inside. _Wait... that voice..._

_Fuck_

The _doctor_ came out, head bowed while writing something on the clipboard she's holding. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Grey's not here at the moment. She will be back as soon as possible though and I can assure you that I'am completely qualified. One of my fathers, Daddy, is a doctor and I happen to..." The doctor raised her head then.

_Shit_

"Quinn?"

_Great. Rachel Freakin' Berry... complete with labcoat and a Dr. tag... lucky day..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the loooong wait guys, but here is the second chapter :D

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts!

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>

No doubt about it, God was punishing her….and she's sure that Satan or whatever demon Santana's been praying to is also in on the 'Make Quinn Miserable Day' bandwagon. Sure, to think that both the heavens and the underworld are plotting against her might seem a tad too egotistical even for Quinn _THE HBIC _Fabray but seeing Rachel Berry under _such ridiculous circumstances_ is beyond her comprehension.

Quinn couldn't fathom the fact that they would let a student – oh wait, yes she could perfectly 'fathom' it. It was freaking McKinley High. Only in McKinley would someone like Rachel Berry be allowed to run a school clinic _unsupervised_. _What's she going to do? Serenade my injuries away?_

"Though I honestly believe that my singing voice is capable of soothing the most painful of maladies away-

"Did I ask that out loud?" Quinn's mind was so clouded that she couldn't remember if she actually did.

Rachel ignored her question and just continued, "I assure you, as I've said earlier, that Daddy is a well respected doctor and he made sure that I know not only the basics of medi-

The 'pretend doctor' didn't even get to finish her tirade because Santana just couldn't contain herself. She was laughing, no, not laughing, guffawing in the most irritating of ways.

"Oh my….Quinn this shit is….. hilarious!" Santana struggled to form words in between her fit. "Berry….you…dumb luck…hilarious!"

"You look like an idiot," said Quinn, pointing out that Santana was the only one laughing. Brittany was just smiling awkwardly while Rachel just stood there huffing every time Santana's grating voice raised an octave higher.

Clearing her throat in the most dramatic of ways, Rachel finally got Santana to tone down her amusement. Straightening both her lab coat and Dr. Berry nametag, she gave Santana the bitchiest stare she could muster and said, "Now that you got that off your obviously clinically enhanced chest, Santana, can we move on?"

_Oh snap. Good one Berry._

"What did you just-

"Santana. Stop." The look Quinn gave Santana was enough to shush her up. Quinn's HBIC glare will go down in McKinley history - that's what Coach Sylvester says and apparently the rest of the student body agrees. One perfectly raised eyebrow was enough to make anyone hold their tongue and cower in fear…well, everyone except Rachel freaking Berry. "Listen Berry, just give me some pain meds and sign whatever it is you need to sign. I'll just lie here and wait for my mom to pick me up, okay?"

"Quinn Fabray, I will do no such thing," Rachel said tone matching that of Quinn's. "If you're still wary of me attending to your injuries I could show you my credentials, that being certificates of seminars and medical camps I've attended these past couple of years and–

The school bell rang.

"As much as I'd love to stick around and experience major secondhand embarrassment from all this, " Santana motioned dramatically to both Rachel and Quinn, "English is about to start and me and Britts need to hurry our sweet asses over there."

Brittany nodded then linked her pinky with Santana's, "Yep. But first we'll head to the choir room to-

-practice for our duet later." The Latina said hurriedly as she dragged Brittany towards the door.

"Take care of Quinn, Dr. Rachel Berry! Fix her up real good!" singsonged Brittany as she and Santana disappeared.

Quinn could only stare at the door, surprised at how fast the two Cheerios managed to zoom out of the clinic. She knows full well what Santana and Brittany are going to_ do _but have yet to talk to either of them about it. It's quite funny how Santana thinks she's being covert when it's painfully obvious that she's got feelings for Brittany. Though Quinn and Santana's friendship was anything but rainbows and butterflies, she wouldn't dare confront Santana about it. She wants Santana to tell her in her own terms and in her own time.

Right now is not the perfect time to ponder on Santana and Brittany's relationship though… not when Rachel Berry is standing before her all dressed up for Halloween.

"Really, I'm fine Berry. Just give me the pain meds and I'll be ok." _Nothing to lose in trying, right?_

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Sure. If you're fine with leaving that ankle unattended and further prolonging the healing process and even risk the possibility that it would not heal properly then sure, why not?"

Wow. Quinn could only stare at Rachel and marvel at the diva's new attitude. She knew that Quinn's strength is also her greatest weakness – the Cheerios.

She sighed heavily before answering, "Okay Berry, you win."

"Glad you see it my way, Quinn," replied Rachel, smiling with that unmistakable glint in her eyes.

Quinn fidgeted on the infirmary bed she's sitting on while Rachel gathered whatever stuff she needed. Quinn watched Rachel intently, unconsciously scrutinizing everything the brunettes was doing. It pained Quinn to admit it but the lab coat looked good on her… in a weird hot librarian kind of way. _Err no. That's not it._ _Maybe it's just 'cuz she couldn't fully see her train wreck of an outfit._ _Yeah, that's it._

"Okay Quinn, shall we start all over again?" said Rachel, interrupting Quinn's train of thought. "What happened? Did you get in a fight? Was it Santana? Where does it hurt the most?"

The tone Rachel used on her was that of a schoolteacher asking a toddler 'Who's the meanie who made you cry?' and it infuriated her. And to think that Rachel would insinuate that she was involved in a scuffle… and on the losing end of said scuffle at that!

"Watch your tone midget, I'm not a freaking child." Quinn could see that Rachel was taken aback with her harsh tone but she ignored it, "And wash your man hands first before touching me."

That all too familiar look crossed Rachel's face for only a split second the blonde was surprised she caught it. Quinn suddenly felt bad. Truth be told, Rachel's pained face haunted her for reasons she care not think about.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel took a deep breath to steady herself. "It's okay. I'm sorry for speaking to you in that manner. You see, I'm used to taking care of kids because last summer I volunteered to-

"It's fine. Just…let's get this over with."

"Tell me what happened."

"The pyramid collapsed. My ankle hurts a lot and someone's foot just landed on my face," explained Quinn, pointing to the cut on her forehead and then on her split lips. "My ribs also hurt, but just a little."

Rachel nodded. "I'll start with your ankle to make sure that it isn't broken. Scoot back a little."

Quinn adjusted herself and suddenly feeling anxious. "Y'know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course! I've done this before, trust me."

Full-blown fear suddenly overwhelmed Quinn. "Rachel, just make sure I won't be kicked of the Cheerios, okay?" She sounded pathetic but she doesn't really care. She'd even go down on her knees and beg if she could. "Promise me, please?"

"I promise." Rachel stood over Quinn and examined her ankle. "I'm going to remove your shoelace now, okay?"

"Okay." Quinn's voice was small and pitiful.

Rachel started removing her shoelace gently but even the smallest of movements hurt that she couldn't help the sharp curses tumbling out of her mouth. Thankfully, the brunette just let her be.

Sure, her ankle hurt every time Rachel so much as touches it but she'd be lying if she said that the faux doctor's careful and guarded movements didn't impress her. And between whispering curses and holding back grunts of pain, Quinn would stare at Rachel's intense yet soft gaze. There was something so strangely intimate with all this but Quinn would not go there.

"Done."

Both of them gave a deep sigh once the lace is fully removed. "Okay Quinn, I'm going to remove your shoe now. This'll hurt just a little."

_Just a little my ass. _"Okay. Do it."

"Here goes."

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>

"Brittney… we're gonna be late…but damn it… this feels so good… don't stop."

"I won't stop until you say so, San."

"Shit, say my name again."

"Santana… San…"

"Oh my…Britts… Woah - Did you hear that? Is that a scream?"

"Someone sounds like they're in pain. Maybe someone's getting murdered."

"Maybe… but yeah, let's just pretend we didn't hear that."

"Okay."

"So, where were we again?"

_**TBC**_


End file.
